Various content and in particular digital content may be highly sensitive or confidential. Additionally, employers or other organizations may wish to allow at least some users or other personnel to access the content at a client electronic device such as a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone or tablet). However, it may be difficult to control access to the content once the content is deployed to the mobile device. Further, even though it may be desirable to give certain users access to the content, the organization may wish to restrict the access more granularly or based on various factors. For example, it may be desirable to restrict access to such content by one or more of user identity, time, date, location, or content type.